A Girl Like No Other
by Gaz Destiny
Summary: PG-13 for some sorta dark stuff/violence/swearing/and death...girl comes back to town...is staying with Jim Dori (the whole fam) for a few weeks...something happened, but no 1 wants to talk about it...pleeze r/r...


A Girl Like No Other  
  
Chapter 1: Return  
  
A/N: Names that I created are based on mythology, just thought you'd like to know.I really like the whole mythology thing, so throughout the chapter I'll tell what each was god/goddess of or what part they played in mythology.  
  
   
  
October 9 (many years in the future)  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
She was a girl like no other that's what she was. The silvery hair and eyes weren't it, it was what had happened, to her and to every one in High River. December 19, the year Will came, a day no one would ever forget. It was the day that Selene came back and changed everything before leaving it behind, leaving everyone to feel the sadness she left.  
  
Griffin  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
*December 19*  
  
   
  
The noisy hall suddenly became quiet and still as the sound of heavy boots hitting the floor filled the halls. The silence was only interrupted with a yelp of pain from Caitlin as she accidentally banged her head on her locker door.  
  
Everyone was looking towards the office as a girl walked out of the door. This girl was maybe two or three inches taller than Caitlin, her back towards the hall. Most were staring at her hair, which reached halfway down her back, but that wasn't why everyone was staring at it, her hair was dyed silver. As she turned and faced the hall her hair flew slightly into the air. Everyone looked at her silvery gray eyes that seemed to match her hair perfectly, but her eyes and hair weren't her most startling feature. The thing that stood out the much was her smile, it was like the ones people said could charm animals.like bears or something to that affect.  
  
She was wearing nice knee high leather boots the tied up the front, a leather mini skirt, and a leather jacket that reached down to her knees over a plain whit T-shirt (all leather was real and black). She looked like some runway model from Paris, New York, or Los Angeles.  
  
It was Taylor that stepped up first; she looked like she was totally going to diss this new girl and tell her to go back to wherever she had come from, like she had done to Caitlin. But she stopped, and stood there in front of the new girl waiting for her to stop talking with Nikki. She stood there for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. An angry expression was planted on her face, as if she were waiting for her chance to rid the world of this girl.  
  
"Can I help you?" the new girl finally asked as Nikki walked off.  
  
"What are you doing here," Taylor asked only loud enough for the new girl to hear her, her voice full of contempt. "You left. You weren't supposed to come back. You've caused enough trouble here. Nobody needs the pain again. Wasn't once enough."  
  
"Oh, Tay, I had to come back to High River. Mummy's lawyer said that I had to come back if I wanted to get the estate. Sorry Tay, but I'm going to stay a while, this time," the new girl said before turning to go to her locker. "And it's going to be nothing like last time. This time you don't have to worry about what my friends from LA think about you, my peeps already know you're a looser. You didn't forget Athena, Vesta, and Hestia did you, they sure didn't, those two girls have been waiting to get you for so long, and now they have their chance."  
  
" Selene.Selena .whatever, you aren't going to take over this time," Taylor said as the new girl, Selene, walked off. "You left too much sadness behind to just get what you had back. You've brought too much pain to High River."  
  
"Call me Selene, it might just get you an answer," Selene yelled over her shoulder.  
  
With that she disappeared around the corner, starting off an all out war with Taylor, but it wasn't something the school hadn't seen from them before. Their new war was the last thing everyone was thinking about, they were all thinking about what had happened.  
  
"Who was that?" Caitlin asked Bret as he returned to getting the stuff for his next class out of his locker.  
  
"Selene Artemis Hecate," Bret said quietly.  
  
"What's up with Taylor, she didn't even act half this mean when I came," Caitlin said shutting her locker door.  
  
"Taylor's had it for her since she was here two years ago, Selene was instantly popular as soon as she stepped in, and Taylor was sort of cast aside till she left. But that's not really it, that's what everyone says is it, but it's not" Bret said quietly as if trying not to remember. "Everyone's forgotten it though."  
  
"Why did they forget it?" Caitlin pressed.  
  
"Don't go bringing it back up. Nobody wants to remember, no one," Bret said before walking off to class.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
December 19  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
          I have moved back to High River. It looks like it had two years ago, but I think that everyone still remembers the trouble from last  time. I was walking down the street this afternoon looking for that jewelry shop I was telling you about a couple of weeks ago. Everyone was staring at me as if to tell me to leave this place. It was awful, and after all that the shop was gone too. Oh, well, I don't really care. It wasn't my choice to come back.  
  
I got another feeling, today, like I had last month, it was stronger, and this time I had a vision. In the vision I saw my mum's old red sports car; it was speeding down a dirt road. It was going so fast. Too fast. Then it swerved. It slipped. There was blood on the snow. Then everything went black. I don't know what this one meant. But I think that mum's old car is gone from the hidden barn near Jim and Dori's place.  
  
          Before I go to bed, I want to tell you something. I called Jim and Dori a couple of days ago. I thought it only right that they knew a head of time that I was coming back, seeing as they had been such great friends with my mum. And they told me that I could stay with them. I said, like usual, I  didn't want to put them on the spot, I never do. But Dori asked me where I planned to stay, she knew that I had been planning to stay at the inn. But she wouldn't let me stay there and insisted that I stay with them.  
  
          She even offered to let me have Artemis, Hermes and Apollo there. I had been very lucky with getting them here, but it did cost a lot to transport three horses from Los Angeles. I think it was worth it though. They didn't like the city, so I think that they'll be a lot happier here. Tomorrow, winter vacation starts and I should be able to ride them some, give them some exercise after the train ride. I'll let them run free for a while, they're good so I don't have to worry about them running away.  
  
          Gotta go get my homework done.  
  
Selene Artemis Hecate  
  
~*~  
  
   
  
"Why are you guys so busy fixing up, up here?" Griffin asked climbing up into the loft above the stable where Jim, Dori, and Caitlin, who they had somehow talked into helping them, were cleaning (.and some other stuff that I don't know right now, but mostly just cleaning).  
  
"We're cleaning, isn't that obvious, Grif?" Caitlin asked sarcastically.  
  
"There's going to be a guest staying with us for a couple of weeks, so we're fixing it up so that she can stay here," Dori said moving a lamp onto a table next to the bed that was I the corner. "Now, could you dust this table?"  
  
"But, mom, I said I'd meet Bret and Eric at the bike park," Griffin complained.  
  
"Ok," Dori said in a normal parental unit (reference to Invader Zim.and to a friend of mine who says that all the time) voice that makes their kids feel a little bit guilty. "But I thought you'd like to be here when Selene gets here."  
  
"Selene.Artemis is staying here.for a few weeks?" Griffin said/asked unbelievingly as Caitlin went down the stairs. "Is it true that she's staying here?"  
  
"Yes, and she should be getting here soon, so I'm going to go make something to eat for when she gets here," Dori said before going down the stairs.  
  
"I better go help your mother," Jim said following Dori down the stairs.  
  
Griffin looked around the room before running down the stairs to call his friends about Selene.  
  
   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
   
  
Ok, you all obviously know that I don't own the show/characters, if not I'm very sorry for your parents.I own then new characters you should know who they are. They are, sa stated above, named after goods and goddesses of mythology.mostly goddesses. Try going to my web site.I might have actually updated within the last few weeks.heehee.  
  
   
  
Gaz @)~~~~~  
  
www.geocities.com/sailorprincess132001/index.html 


End file.
